Never felt so right
by dajwoh
Summary: A one shot about having a rough day at work and coming home to the love of your life.


Authors note: So this idea came to me after watching CM 8x15 at a boring day at work. Sat down and wrote it all in one go, quite proud of myself for that. In case you don't follow the show anymore, brief summary for the episode so this story makes sense. Their investigation lead them to a place where they "turn people straight" and the poor teenagers were basically being brainwashed. The visit leaves JJ very upset. In my mind Emily left the show for another job but she married JJ end of season 7. Much better ending of the season if you ask me. Hey a girl can dream right?

* * *

"Honey I'm home" the blonde called into the house after stepping in, closing the door and making sure the alarm is on.

She takes of her shoes, hangs up her coat before pads into the kitchen in search of her family.

She pokes her head in to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. She spots a post-it on the oven telling her that her dinner is in there, waiting to be heated up. The gesture never seizes to make her smile.

She moves further in to the house, to the living room that has a combined play area but no toys to be spotted anywhere. This makes her smile knowing that her wife, having been home for several hours and not wanting to leave her any chores having to be done when you've had a long and emotional day. She walks towards the stairs and up, she quietly opens the first door on the right, peeking in to her son's room. She walks over seeing that he's asleep. She bends down and places a gentle kiss on his forehead and pulls his blanket up, tucking him in.

She pads back out but leaves the door slightly ajar. She walks in to the next room, the nursery where she sees her little girl, fast asleep lying on her stomach. What she sees makes her smirk thinking about how much the baby looks like her wife. She gently touches her jet black hair and bends down and gives her a kiss on the cheek before heading out of the room.

She pads down the hallway and goes in to the bedroom. "Hey honey" the blonde says.

The brunette on the bed looks up from her book and her face goes from a concentrating frown to a big heartfelt smile. "Hey gorgeous" Emily says putting down her book on the nightstand and takes of her glasses putting them on the book.

"I saw that" the blonde states with a grin.

"Saw what?" Emily says with a frown.

"The glasses. I'm glad you actually listened to me, for once" JJ says with a chuckle. Emily replies only by sticking her tongue out at her.

JJ steps over to the bed and crawls on to it till she's hovering over the brunette.

"I missed you" she whispers as she leans down to kiss the love of her life.

"I missed you too baby" she brunette whispers out when the kiss ends.

"How long have the kids been down?"

"Jane has been asleep for about two hours and I put Lucas to sleep just like ten minutes ago."

The brunette says as JJ gently lowers herself down to lie on Emily, her head in the crook of Emily's neck.

"How was work?" the brunette asks as she clasps her hands around her wife and places a kiss on her head.

"It sucked. I mean we got the unsub but when we got closer to him we had to go check out this conversion camp and God.. They were talking about it like it was a disease to be gay and they were helping people recover. To live a normal life. And they had this room.." The blonde lets out a big sigh and tries to swallow the lump in her throat that's making it harder for her to breathe.

Emily tightens her hold of the blonde letting her know without words that she's here for her and that she's listening.

"It's okay honey. Garcia told me that the camp was closed down. You guys did good. I'm proud of you Jen" she states, again placing a loving kiss on the top of her head.

"How can loving someone be wrong? I mean.. Just because the person you love happens to be of the same gender…" JJ says in a sad voice.

"It's not honey. What have is not wrong. We are madly in love with each other, we promised each other forever and have two beautiful children. There's nothing wrong with that. It's good and it's pure. What we have, is true love."

JJ wipes a tear away from her face and nods into Emily's chest.

"You okay baby?" the brunette asks gently whilst trying to tip JJ's face upwards to she can look at her in the eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just, you know a very very long shitty day." She says as her eyes meet the dark pools of her wife's gorgeous eyes. Emily nods a knowing nod and leans over to give her a sweet kiss.

JJ pushes herself of the brunette and places her hands on either side of the brunette and leans down to kiss her, firmer this time. The kisses grow in passion and urgency and JJ doesn't pull away till both she and the brunette are breathless.

She looks down at her wife who still has her eyes closed and breathing heavily, her tongue slips out to wet her lips. She gently caresses her cheek as her eyes flutter open at her touch.

"I love you so much Emily" JJ says with so much emotion, it sounds like her voice is gonna break as she tries to catch her breath.

"I love you too Jennifer" the simple declaration of love makes her eyes water.

She leans down again and start kissing Emily, her wife responds eagerly as her hands starts to wonder from the blonde's thighs up to her behind, that she gently squeezes and till they come to settle on her hips.

JJ leans down to start kissing down the brunette's neck, nuzzling it, kissing up to her ear.

"I wanna make love to you Em" the blonde breathes out, barely above a whisper.

She feels her wife stiffen for just a second before she feels her nod feverishly. She briefly wonders if she was being selfish knowing that her wife has had some insecurities about her body since she gave birth to their baby girl just two months ago. That thought is quickly washed away when Emily starts tugging at the hem of her t-shirt.

Emily knows why her wife wants this, she wants to feel their love that they have for each other, to wash away all the hurt and frustration she felt during the day. Any doubts she had about not being ready for this, but a distant memory with all the sensations her wife brings her, just by kissing her.

They are soon both naked, and Emily let's JJ take the lead knowing it's what she needs, to feel in control when that is usually Emily's role. But she doesn't mind, as much as she loves being on top so also loves it when that side of JJ comes out.

They lie naked with JJ on top, one of their hands intertwined together tightly by Emily's head. Emily's left hand is clutching the small of the blonde's back tightly as their heated, sweaty bodies glide together. Their moans and pants sounding out in the room with the occasional wet sound that their passionate kisses make. When she hears that her wife is getting close to the edge she places her right hand tightly on the brunette's hip to be able to grind down her hot wet center against Emily's to take them both over the edge at the same time. Emily feels herself falling rapidly towards release and pumps her hips impossible faster to meet her wife's moving hips.

The blonde hears the hitch in her wife's breath and feels her whole body begin to stiffen and twitch before dropping down on to the mattress and she follows her wife into an earth shattering orgasm with a guttural moan leaving her throat. She leans towards Emily to kiss her once more before laying down her face in the crook of her neck still breathing heavy, letting go of their jointed hands to be able hold the brunette.

"Are you okay baby?" Emily asks the blonde as she cradles the back of her head as she tries to bring her breath back to normal with her other arm wrapped around JJ's back. She feels JJ nod against her shoulder as she kisses her neck. "Yeah. Nothing ever felt so right" JJ says, feeling Emily break out in a big smile as she tightens her arms around her.

The end

* * *

Please do let me know what you thought of it :)


End file.
